


Trick or Kidnapping?

by JaliceCookie



Series: Trick or Treat [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Candy, England - Freeform, F/F, F/M, FamilyVacation, HuntedHouse, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, ShegoasCostume, TrickorTreat, happyhalloween, oldfriends, sweets, village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: It's Halloween and Paula uses this day, to explore the small village near the house where she is doing an Vacation with her Family. In the Village Paula meets three Children her Age and the three decide to collect Sweets together - but instead of going on Trick or Treat, they ened up beign kidnapped. But what is the Secret behind the Adult in the Shego Costume? And why does the Person seem to hate the Professor so much?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Series: Trick or Treat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002087
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"And when I call you, please pick up, yes Paula? You don't know the Village and our holiday Hpuse is a 15 Minutes by bus. Shouldn't Nairobi or Rio go with you?"

11 year old Paula just shook her head stubbornly. What did her mom think about how old she was? She didn't need a babysitter, was already grown enough to go trick or treating on her own and since they were in this holiday House in a small English village, there was nothing to be afraid of.

And that she got a cell phone was cool, because her mom was actually against it and said she was too young for that. But that one of the adults should go with her now was so uncool and stupid. Paula could do that on her own.

“Mom, I am already 11 years old. I don't need a babysitter and the Village is small. I'll answer if you call me yes? Can I go now? A few days ago I made friends with three Children who are also on Vacation here and they have such cool Costumes. A Spiderman costume, a Harleen Quinzel costume and a Disney Descendants Costume", Paula explained quickly and when her mom finally gave her the OK, the other Members of the gang who were vacationing here with her mom and Sergio as well, waved goodybe to Paula and then the 11 year old Girl left small cottage - to take the bus to the center of the small Village.

She couldn't wait to see her three friends again and finally to go collecting some Sweets and other Candy.

*******

“You don't have to worry, Raquel. As I know the Professor, he has equipped Paula's cell phone with a GPS chip", said Berlin, after recognizing the worries that Raquel had about her 11 year old Daughter.

Of course they were on this strange meeting / vacation in a small Village in the middle of England - the first legendary heist in Spain happend years ago and she is wondering whether it would be good to let her daughter go trick or treat or not. But Berlin knew that his own brother too well, so he knew very well that the Professor had definitely installed something in Paula's cell phone to keep in touch with her via GPS or something like that.

"I'm not worried it's just ... she's growing up so fast ... too fast", Raquel replied and she knew exactly how little time she had spent with Paula on Halloween and it was absolutely not fair to the kid , but her job at the time as an Inspector for the Spanish police had demanded a lot from her and unfortunately the family came up short and had slipped into second Position.

Raquel was delighted that Paula had made friends with three other Children so quickly since the Start of the holiday in England - but on the other hand, she had hoped that her little daughter would like to spend this special day with her.

“And you think that an 11th year old Girl like Paula is still interested in decorating Pumpkins with her mom and watching Halloween films? Maybe she's looking for the distance because you show your affection soto extreme", said Tokyo bored while she was typing on her Smartphone.

So I always loved the Halloween evenings with my parents, before the trick or treating we ate pumpkin soup, watched a movie and then we went hunting for sweets in the neighborhood, "added Rio quickly - but Raquel's gaze slid to Tokyo.

Raquel still didn't get along well with the woman who, according to Berlin, had endangered the Professor's plan more than once through her childish and impulsive Behavior.

In Raquel's eyes, Tokyo had a very short Patience and was difficult to deal with in some Situations. Still, she wouldn't let a younger woman drag her down on that special day.

"Is Halloween a public holiday in England?", - it came from Nairobi with amusement and a big happy grin spread on her face, when Helsinki and Oslo came into the room with two trays full of shots and a liquor bottle.

"Happy Halloween", - shouted Nairobi with a grin and placed herself next to Raquel, with a shot glass her hand. The mother looked from the Glass that Nairobi was holding out to Sergio, who had also entered the Room and was given a glass / a shot from Palermo.

They were on Vacation, their daughter was on the safe side thanks to the GPS tracker in the cell phone and it would certainly not be wrong if she focused on something else . So Raquel took the held out glass and the two women clink glasses with a grin. Thank god some responsable Persons bought Alcohol days ago.

*******   
  


“Paula! It's a great costume. You dressed up as a Fairy. Cool"

  
Paula had reached the Center of the small village fifteen minutes later by bus and could see the three siblings from afar at the agreed meeting Point. And of course the 11 year old was also very happy about the praise for her Costume.

“It took so long to convince my mom. But your costumes are great too, Hector. Did you make them yourself? “- Paula replied with a grin and nodded to the boy in the Spiderman costume.

“Our foster parents bought them for us. Then they locked themselves in the Bedroom with a bottle of wine and said that Jalice, Estrella and I should only come back to the holiday house late in the Evening - so we have a lot of time to collect lots of sweets", Hector explained with a grin and raised his one demonstratively empty small pumpkin bucket.

“Or we break into that damn old house on the edge of the Village? That would be cool too, and nothing would happen to us”, Estrella said with a grin.

"We're not going to break into a cursed house that's been abandoned and empty for years Estrella," said Hector, laughing.

"There is a cursed and abandoned house in this English village?", Paula asked, a little confused.

"Of course there is. Our bookworm can tell you all about it - right Jalice?" - Estrella nudged Jalice once with her elbow and the girl gave a quick nod.

"It is true. The inhabitants of the village say that a tragedy should have happened there years ago - since then the House has not been sold, nobody wants to buy it and at night you should see a ghost ... ", Jalice said, clutching the Clipboard that was a part of her Halloween costume once a little more firmly to herself.

  
Hunted Houses were scary enough in their own way , but when the villagers backed up the legend, it gave you goose bumps.

"Okay suggestion - first we go collect candy and then we take a closer look at this legend. Or are you scared? ”, Estrella challenged the other three children with a grin.

There was silence from Paula, Jalice and Hector. And Estrella just laughed at it, amused. As there would be such a thing as real spirits who would wait on Halloween on a couple of 11 and 12 year-old to miss the horrors of their lives.

“Years ago I saw a real Halloween movie with my aunt, my mom and my little cousin. With blood, zombies and ghosts. Just don't be afraid. Even though my little cousin puked because of the horror and of the zombies", Estrella explained, as if it were the most normal thing in the World and a logical explanation for going to a haunted house on Halloween.

When there was still no reaction from the other three children, Estrella just rolled her dark eyes and decided to make a bet out of it. 

"Okay, I'll bet you three Cadbury frogs with a caramel flavor , that you can't take a step into the abandoned house", - Estrella knew perfectly well that this mission would work with her two foster siblings - because Hector and Jalice were something Candy affects incredibly enthusiastic.

“Three Cadbury frogs? That's to less for an abandoned house. My father says there are no real ghosts and he's very smart. I'll bet two Snickers and a Twix that you'll run out of the house yourself, Estrella ”, Paula said confidently and that was enough to convince Jalice and Hector of the idea.

"Okay you have convinced us - but let's start with the trick or treating - otherwise we will only get the boring sweets", it came from Hector and Jalice and so the quartet consisting of a Fairy, Spiderman, Dr.Harleen Quinzel and Mal from the Descendants Movie started the way to collect the Candy.

*******

“Wow, they gave us four small Coca Cola bottles - it's so cool. How long are you on Vacation here? ”- Hector happily opened his Coke that was given as a present at the last house and asked Paula this Question.

"A few more days. My parents are here with Friends and have rented a small holiday House. I'm the only child there and it's sometimes really boring among all the Adults", Paula explained and opened her Coke bottle, while the small group was walking on the sidewalk to the next house.

“Then we can meet tomorrow agian and do something cool? We are also here with our foster Parents for a few days. But they care more about themselves than about us ... or they drink Alcohol ... ", reported Hector and the children liked the idea of meeting again tomorrow because they get along so well.

"Oh look over there is the abandoned old House - best is to give Jalice your Bet Candy - I trust her more than ... for example Hector. You know Paula my brother ate my sweets at Christmas and wanted to blame it on our Hamster", said Estrella seriously and this sentence made the Children laugh. Jalice had a small bag next to her pumpkin bucket and in this bag the bet Candy landed.

A few minutes later the four Children were laughing and in good mood on their way to the edge of the Village, where the old house should be.

What the kids didn't notice was how a car next to them was slowing down. The kids were so focused on getting to the creepy house and so engrossed in their conversation and how exciting it was all going to be.

The four children did not notice either, how the car stopped and the doors were opened.

Only when the car doors slammed loudly , the children turn around and then it was too late - they all got a hit on the back of the head, didn't even have the opportunity to call for help and passed out.

The last thing Paula could see before her eyes closed - was a green and black Outfit and soft curses in Spanish. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is the fifth time that you look at your cell phone with such skepticism. No wonder Paula ignored the last calls. With such a helicopter mother, I would do the same "

Palermo had enough. It wasn't even the fact that Tokyo questioned Raquel's Parenting- there was certainly a lot to complain about, but the fact that the young Woman always gives off some bullshit when nobody cares - was annoying Palermo very much. He already had Berlin explain to him, who from the crazy gang around the Professor was okay and who was like an annoying mosquito.

And Tokyo was in the last category. The woman had destoyed nearly the Professor's plan more than once and even if Palermo had not yet had the honor of working with the Team, he could clearly say, through the days of Vacation that he had already spent, that he did not like Tokyo .

Raquel wasn't very high on the list of people Palermo liked - as same as Rio - but at least they kept their mouths shut.

“Doesn't Paula feel embarrassed, when you keep chasing after her like that? Isn't she ashamed of you? "

Why did Tokyo have to keep going , when it was obvious that she was fucking everyones nerves in the Room? When Palermo took a look at Berlin, he could imagine why Moscow, Denver and Stockholm had not wanted to take part in this Vacation.

How can so much shit come out of a person like that? The Professor also looked annoyed and just wanted to say something after the last sentence and at the same time he put a reassuring hand on Raquel's shoulder. But the Inspectora looked like she wanted to give Tokyo a slap in the Face.

"Maybe there was something to what the professor told us about your ex-husband and ..."

It was enough for Palermo. He got up and grabbed the whiskey bottle from Tokyo. His eyes glared at the Woman with contempt and hatred. He hadn't come to this vacation in England with Berlin , to be full-texted by a spoiled brat and her little dog aka Rio.

"Why does every time you open your mouth only bullshit comes out?! If you have nothing useful to say - just shut up Tokyo!"

There was an appreciative whistle from Oslo and Nairobi, last one gave a thumbs up for this announcement. Because for a brief moment Tokyo was speechless. And with the threatening look that Palermo threw her, it would be better if she just shut up for a very long time.

*******

“Raquel? What's happening?"

  
Sergio had observed the exchange between Tokyo and Palermo and after looking back at his partner ... the former Inspectora looked different. Where Raquel was annoyed by Tokyo a few minutes ago, confusion and concern spread on her face.

  
"It ... that doesn't suit Paula...", Raquel muttered, holding out the cell phone to Sergio. She had received a message from Paula but not via Whatsapp but via SMS. What the 11 year old wrote didn't suit her and it was ... strange.

  
"You're right. It really doesn't suit her. Why does she send a text message when she has Whatsapp on her phone and .... is that a code?”, Sergio frowned and read the text message again.

It absolutely did not match the Behavior that he knew from Paula and when a second text message with a kind of code arrived on Raquel's cell phone, the concern was also evident on the professor's face.

This mood fluctuation from exuberant mood to .... Concern and silence , was noticed after a few moments by the remaining members of the gang and they looked at the professor and his partner.

"What happened, Professor?", asked Nairobi and Berlin got up to stand next to his brother , to take a look at the phone.

"She writes that she'll be there in five minutes - but that she's sending you a code - inappropriate, isn't it?" , said Berlin and when the word code was heard, Palermo got up and a few moments later Raquel and Sergio were crowded by the other adults , who all wanted to take a look at the much too small display.

"You are geting a call Raquel", Helsinki said a few seconds later and the unknown number flashed on the display

Raquel exchanged a quick look with Sergio and after her Boyfriend nodded in agreement, the former Inspectora accepted the Call.

"Yes ... okay ... I see. Ok ... stay close together, we'll find you ... don't be afraid, Papá and I are on our way ”, - after Raquel hung up, all the color drained from her face and she could have passed as a ghost for Halloween.

Sergio grabbed his partner's hand and squeezed it lightly. All his Attention was on the Woman who , so many years ago had managed to win his heart and shake his own plan. Something had happened and he really wanted to help her.

*******

“ ... Somebody kidnapped Paula and the Children she was doing Trick or Treat with. Paula just called me, they don't know where they are and we should follow the message on the Phone. If we don't ... they'll hurt the kids”, Raquel managed and slowly the color returned to the pale face.

“It's about coordinates. If we enter it in Google Maps, we will find out the destination ”, Palermo had taken the cell phone from Raquel's trembling hand and sat down at the computer to carry out this task independently. Nobody had asked him, but anything was better than sitting here and doing nothing.

"Isn't that actually Rio's special area?",, It came from Nairobi and she nodded once to Rio, who had sat down in Tokyo, who was still in a bad mood because of Palermo's words and the fact that she no longer had any alcohol had more.

"Please - what is so difficult about using Google Maps", it came arrogantly from Palermo, who was still waiting for the results.

“Ah, I forgot that you gypsies don't have that at Home - a Computer and so on. My mistake Nairobi", added Palermo disparagingly.

“Why would someone kidnap Paula? Doesn't make sense a lot right Professor?", said Oslo to the Professor. Sergrio could only agree with him. It really made no sense why you kidnapped the girl - on Halloween and then let the poor scared child call from another cell phone , so that this kid could tell the parents what had happened.

  
"It's ... strange and doesn't fit and ... of course the GPS chip - I installed in the cell phone that you gave Paula ... just let me ...", Sergio left the room and the laptop he brought with him to open the Program, that made it possible to locate the GPS chip in Paula's cell phone.

However, there was a slow tone after Sergio had opened the Program and started tracking - the screen flashed once and the professor cursed softly.

“The kidnappers destroyed the cell phone and the GPS chip. Someone must have thought further...”, commented Berlin, who had positioned himself behind his brother and was able to take a look at the laptop's display.

It was just like Berlin had said it was. Because the Message that could be read on Sergio's laptop said , that it was not possible to locate the GPS chip because it was no longer able to transmit any data on the current location.

The kidnappers must have destroyed Paula's cell phone.

*******

"But I can see the last data transmission of the last location and ... that was 15 miles away from the Village ... are there any hiding spots such as old places or a farm?", asked Sergio in the direction of Nairobi, who had pulled out her cell phone and, unlike Rio and Tokyo, tried to help.

  
"Just ... trees, a river ... but that's all that Google Maps gives me, Professor", Nairobi answered moments later.

  
"The code is, as already mentioned, co-ordinates set together - they lead 25 miles away to a smaller place", Palermo had written down the data of the place and now passed them on to Sergio. The code sent to Raquel via SMS seemed useful for something.

  
"Thank you Palermo - Raquel and I will be back soon and ...", the Professor wanted to finish his sentence but was interrupted by his team with a loud protest. There was no way he and Raquel would go alone to this little village 25 miles away to meet the kidnapper and rescue Paula.

“You should really practice telling jokes, Professor. We'll come with you,”, came it from Helsinki.

  
“Helsi is absolutely right - we're not going to send you off on a rescue mission alone. We are a family and we will support you...and kick some ass!”, said Nairobi, optimistically.

  
“A bunch of criminal bank robbers on Vacation in England trying to save a little girl? A little variety and I like that. You won't go without us Professor”, Berlin was convinced - he could sometimes be a real asshole, but he knew how much Sergio Paula had taken to his heart and because Berlin didn't want the professor to risk his life unnecessarily - it was it goes without saying, that Berlin would come along as well.

"Things you do for love - although I would much rather stay here and send the two immature children to their rooms", grumbled Palermo and put a hand on Berlin's shoulder.

  
“It may not be the worst idea”, said Oslo, referring to the last comment from Palermo.

  
"Oslo is right - before Toyko and Rio get stupid thoughts or ideas.. I would say it is best if Oslo and Palermo stay here", said Berlin and the protest that came from Rio and Toyko about this ´unfair´ treatment was quickly silenced with a stern look by the Professor.

"Okay - Nairobi, Berlin and Helsinki come with us - Oslo and Palermo stay here and pay attention to Tokyo and Rio - we will contact you when we have found Paula" - Raquel grabbed the car key and the people addressed, including the Professor, followed the former Inspectora in the hope, that they could show up at her destination soon enough - before it's too late.


End file.
